Something wicked this way comes
by RavenNagisa
Summary: Every 200 years it emerges, with it comes Death and Plague. It comes at night, Hogwarts is no longer safe.  Who will be the next to be taken by, THE HUNTER.


Something Wicked this way comes

Authors note: I don't own the JK universe, I am simply writing things that come to mind within its setting.

Contains Horror, gore, and many other Adult themes Rated M for safety

Let's begin with Chapter 1.

* * *

><p>Running was all the child knew, how he could have been caught outside after his parents had told him not to leave the village after sunset.<p>

He ran towards his home, he willed his legs to run faster, his heart racing lungs drinking in each breath of vital oxygen.

Wishing he could be faster, as he heard the sound that his village dreaded, there within its magical barriers that the ancients had created he was safe.

Here out in the open in the midst of the forest he was at the mercy of the evil one that stalked the land.

Why had he lost himself by the stream watching its little ripples cascade away, his father had wanted him to gather herbs for the healers.

The young centaur raced towards the light, he could see his village, he could hear his elders calling for him, he was almost safe, he was and almost home.

* * *

><p>It watched him from the distance, one so alone, so vulnerable, it wished to taste flesh, it wished to see the light fade from the creatures eyes, to still its beating heart.<p>

It was fast, 4 strong hooves powered its gallop towards the village, but the hunter was ready.

A hiss from its lips sent the half breed hurtling to the ground, the village gates where moments away.

Its sire stood there reaching out being held back by others to reach beyond the safety towards his son.

Their hand's nearly touched for a moment, the other elders pulled the father away from the gates, screaming for his child his face a mask of horror as he saw the forest move and shift and a dark aura descend upon his foal.

The roots of the trees sprung to life restraining the young boy, its piercing scream of fear filled the air, for a moment there was a burning heat surrounding the village, a stale fog that clung to the air.

A loud hiss was heard from the trees above, the roots that held the young one in place began to slide the flailing creature away from the village, dragging the body upon sharp rocks, leaving a trail of blood.

* * *

><p>The centaur clawed desperately at the ground, the force that was pulling his backwards away from safety jolted him roughly.<p>

A pain shot through his arms and a small cry came out, he saw the bloody trail his hands had left as he was dragged away, some fingers looked misshaped but he paid no attention.

All he could think of now was escape, the treacherous plants pulling him upwards. Into the trees, he could hear the hunter breathing above him.

Looking up for a second he saw only a row of sharp teeth, beneath a hood, curve into a cruel smile.

A scream erupted from the body and echoed through the village.

Silence fell upon the forest once more.

* * *

><p>Hagrid was out and about doing his morning duties, he had fed fang, watered the Pumpkins, and checked on the Thestrals.<p>

He was about to head back into his hut when he saw something by the lake, two centaurs.

One was down upon the ground, the other he recognised as Firenze, Steadily he made his way over.

The centaur that was down was shaking violently and a look of pain upon its face.

"Morning Firenze, can I be of some Help," Hagrid asked.

A nod was seen, "I would ask to speak to the headmaster and any teachers who wouldn't mind going into the forest for a few hours," Said Firenze Dryly.

Hagrid nodded, but before he left he took off his great coat and placed it upon the shaking centaur, it had helped a small amount.

As Hagrid walked away he glanced back and saw the second of the beasts sobbing, while the other comforted him.

When a few teachers where rallied up, the headmaster and Hagrid went down towards the pair.

This was certainly odd; Centaurs rarely relied upon the help of wizards.

Minerva, Severus and Remus had been called over.

Remus sighed, "Harry's sixth year just started, now this,"

"Greetings, Firenze, how may we be of help today," Said the headmaster with a serious tone, as Hagrid had explained, something serious had in fact occurred.

A nod as a reply, "Headmaster, this is Renin, last night he, lost his son," Firenze replied.

The Bay, slowly stood up, and in a deathly whisper said, "I didn't lose him, he was taken from me,"

Albus had never seen a creature such as a Centaur so shaken and by the feral look in Renin's eyes he knew that something had unhinged the beast.

Firenze only, readjusted the coat upon the bay's back and helped his friend down onto his knees again.

The shaky creature complied quickly, a slight twitch in its hands showed that there was very little that could be done to help at the moment.

"So what exactly occurred," Said Severus, in a calm tone.

"Every 200 years, a beast returns to these parts, in our tongue we call it the hunter, with it comes death, and plague, suffering and fear, it is an unnatural beast, that does not breathe, does not feel and has no heart." He said.

"So this creature, killed a foal?" Said Minerva with a pale look upon her face, "Why did no one help the young one," she asked.

"We could not, we cannot fight it, it is an ancient beast that walks by night, and controls the forest itself, our ancestors warded the village against its attacks, the young one was killed meters away," He said.

"He was inches from the gate, the forest began moving, he called me for help, he fought, he fought to hard, it killed him, I heard him scream," Whispered Renin, his face distant and pained.

He smiled, "I heard it ripping him apart, I could smell its breath, its eyes where so hollow, It will hunt again, it will kill again, Hogwarts isn't warded," He said his voice rising into a cackle.

Firenze looked at his friend, the bay had seen into the hunters eyes, his mind was gone, the beast had not only taken Renin's son, but his sanity, and if the bay was not contained, soon the creatures life.

Albus looked in horror, Severus and Minerva seemed to be petrified.

"We can ward the castle, but the ritual will take a week, but it shall last for as long as the castle stands," Said Firenze.

The bay had gone silent and was simply staring at the ground.

"Albus we must send all the children home," Said Minerva.

"Indeed headmaster, but we do not know what we are dealing with," Said Severus.

Another centaur approached then a mahogany brown female, she returned the coat to Hagrid and stood by Renin.

"Then we must hurry, the reason we need help in the forest is to retrieve the body," Said Firenze.

After almost 20 minutes of walking they came upon a grassy clearing, sunlight streaming down into it softly giving it a peaceful look.

They all looked around seeing nothing on the ground, looking to Firenze, who had his head bowed in a silent plea to the gods.

He gazed up at them sadly," Mind your step, the grass is not as calm as it seems."

Severus and Lupin where the first to step into the clearing, they were assaulted with the stench of blood and death.

Looking upon the grass he saw a glisten, before he had thought it was dew that had collected over night, but upon laying eyes on the grass he saw the true nature of the liquid.

The ground was moving beneath them, the grass glistening with blood, Severus looked down in disgust, he saw the ground shift and almost swim.

Minerva blanched at the sight; the dirt was crawling with maggots, and strange black caterpillars with fangs, beetles that seemed to be feasting upon the dirt that had soaked in the life-force of the foal.

Yet there was no corpse, Firenze Directed their attention upwards.

A deathly shudder went through the whole group.

The foal was above them in the tree, its face a mask of horror, its eyes a glassy white, pieces of its body where torn asunder.

Gaping bleeding wounds filled with insects, it was held up by the roots that had ensnared its body, many where piercing its hide, others seemed to still be moving beneath the skin as it digging new holes for the parasites to breed in.

The majority of the roots seemed to enter at the chest, in level with the heart, blood dripping down the bark soaking in turning the wood into a deep blackened colour.

The sigh of the body alone made them wish to run, hide and scream.

Severus had begun to lose his composure at the sight; his body trembling feebly, nothing in the world could have prepared him for this.

Minerva had been forced to leave the clearing entirely to empty the contents of her stomach, Albus looked about ready to follow suit.

Remus was shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"This is a horrific sight I know, but we must cut him down somehow, to give him a proper burial," Said Firenze looking away.

Lupin gazed at him, "I understand now what you mean by plague," He Said.

"Hmm…I know little of the old writings unfortunately, I think these insects are what is referred to, it has been 200 years, few know the true stories behind the texts," Answered the Centaur.

Lupin shook his head, "It isn't the beetles, the hunter brings the plague of death," He clarified.

"What do you mean Lupin," snapped Severus, he was far too shaken to put up with the werewolf at the moment.

Lupin raised his hand and pointed at the body, "He's breathing" He said.

* * *

><p>Well RNR, This is something that I have decided to mess around with, I will see how it does, and decide whether or not to continue it.<p>

Thank you for reading the first chapter, hopefully I will have the inspiration to write a few more.

Enjoy and thank you for reading.


End file.
